Defects in the form of open lines/circuits or shorts may be prevalent in NAND flash memory and other types of non-volatile memory (NVM). Using conventional techniques to handle open circuits while writing to NVM may increase the raw bit error rate (RBER). While handling open circuits during read operations may reduce the RBER, such solutions may involve complex circuitry and mechanisms that have a negative impact on performance.